benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:HercKlekoty/@comment-83.21.187.84-20160801082504/@comment-8268727-20160811155257
Mam dla ciebie coś świetnego, Nobliści o ewolucji, kreacjonizmie i Bogu. Mam nadzieje ze to przeczytasz i ze uzyjesz w artykulach. I jeszcze jedno PWM dostanie pewnie przy tym szalu bo to jest rowniez w duzej mierze lista naukowcow pochodzacych z krajow protestanckich. Stephen William Hawking astrofizyk teoretyczny i kosmolog, jeden z najznakomitszych współcześnie żyjących uczonych zwany Einsteinem naszych czasów "Przeciwności, które musiałyby zostać pokonane, aby wszechświat taki jak nasz mógł wyłonić się z czegoś takiego jak Wielki Wybuch są niesamowicie olbrzymie. Uważam, że kiedykolwiek zaczynamy omawiać początki wszechświata dochodzimy do czysto religijnych wniosków." Kitty Ferguson, "Stephen Hawking: Quest for a Theory of Everything" (1991), str. 93 Hannes Olof Gösta Alfven fizyk i astrofizyk: 1970 nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki "istnieje stale rosnąca liczba zaobserwowanych faktów, które trudno pogodzić z hipotezą Wielkiego Wybuchu. Establishment Wielkiego Wybuchu bardzo rzadko o nich wspomina, a kiedy nie-wierzący próbują przyciągnąć do nich uwagę potężny establishment odmawia przedyskutowania ich w uczciwy sposób..." Hannes Alfven, "Cosmology: Myth or Science?" w Journal of Astrophysics and Astronomy 5 (1970), str. 1203 Christian Boehmer Anfinsen biochemik: 1972 nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie chemii "Myślę, że tylko idiota może być ateistą. Musimy przyznać, iż istnieje pewna niepojęta moc czy siła posiadająca nieograniczoną zdolność przewidywania i wiedzę, która, po pierwsze, sprawiła, iż cały wszechświat zaistniał." Henry Margenau & Ray Abraham Varghese, eds., "Cosmos, Bios, Theos: Scientists Reflect on Science, God and the Origin of the Universe, Life and Homo Sapiens" (LaSalle, IL, USA: Open Court, 1992), str. 139 Werner Arber genetyk i mikrobiolog: 1978 nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny "Chociaż jestem biologiem, muszę przyznać, iż nie rozumiem w jaki sposób powstało życie... Uważam, iż życie zaczyna się dopiero na poziomie funkcjonalnej komórki. Najbardziej prymitywna komórka może wymagać przynajmniej kilkuset różnych specyficznych makromolekuł biologicznych. W jaki sposób takie już dosyć złożone struktury mogły się połączyć pozostaje dla mnie tajemnicą. Możliwość istnienia Stwórcy, Boga, stanowi dla mnie satysfakcjonujące rozwiązanie tego problemu." Henry Margenau & Ray Abraham Varghese, eds., "Cosmos, Bios, Theos: Scientists Reflect on Science, God and the Origin of the Universe, Life and Homo Sapiens" (LaSalle, IL, USA: Open Court, 1992), str. 142 ir Derek Harold Richard Barton chemik: 1969 nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie chemii "Nie ma żadnej niezgodności pomiędzy Nauką a religią... Nauka pokazuje, że Bóg istnieje." Henry Margenau & Ray Abraham Varghese, eds., "Cosmos, Bios, Theos: Scientists Reflect on Science, God and the Origin of the Universe, Life and Homo Sapiens" (LaSalle, IL, USA: Open Court, 1992), str. 144 Alexis Carrel chirurg: 1912 nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny "Najzwyklejszą pychą jest wierzyć, iż jest się w stanie poprawić przyrodę, gdyż przyroda jest dziełem Boga." Alexis Carrel, "Reflections On Life" (Hawthorn Books, Inc., New York City, NY, 1952), str. 60 Ernst Boris Chain biochemik: 1945 nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny "Laboratoryjna synteza nawet najprostszej komórki jest po prostu niemożliwa, a wyobrażenie człowieka, że może konkurować z Bogiem jest absurdalne." wypowiedź z 1970 roku "Postulowanie tego, iż rozwój oraz przetrwanie najlepiej przystosowanych gatunków jest wynikiem wyłącznie przypadkowych mutacji wydaje mi się hipotezą nie opartą na żadnych dowodach i nie dającą się pogodzić z faktami. Te klasyczne ewolucyjne teorie są rażąco nadmiernym uproszczeniem niesamowicie złożonej oraz zawiłej masy faktów, i zadziwia mnie, iż są one połykane tak chętnie i bezkrytycznie, i od tak długiego czasu przez tak wielu naukowców bez jakiegokolwiek pomruku protestu." cytowany w "Was Darwin Wrong?", Francis Hitching, LIFE, kwiecień 1982, str. 50 "Prędzej uwierzyłbym w bajki niż w takie szalone spekulacje. Od lat mówię, że spekulacje na temat pochodzenia życia nie prowadzą do żadnego użytecznego celu, jako że nawet najprostszy żywy system jest o wiele bardziej złożony niż to, co można by zrozumieć na poziomie niezmiernie prymitywnej chemii, którą stosują naukowcy w swych próbach wytłumaczenia tego, co niewytłumaczalne i co miało się wydarzyć miliardy lat temu. Boga nie da się ominąć wymówką opartą na tak naiwnym myśleniu." cytowany w Ronald W. Clark, "The Life of Ernst Chain (London: Weidenfield & Nicolson, 1985), str. 147-148 Arthur Compton fizyk: 1927 nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki "Jeżeli chodzi o mnie, wiara zaczyna się wraz z uzmysłowieniem sobie faktu, iż wyższa inteligencja doprowadziła do powstania wszechświata i stworzyła człowieka. Nie jest mi trudno mieć tę wiarę, gdyż niezaprzeczalnym jest fakt, iż tam gdzie jest plan istnieje inteligencja - uporządkowany, rozwijający się wszechświat świadczy o prawdzie najbardziej majestatycznego stwierdzenia jakie kiedykolwiek wypowiedziano - 'Na początku Bóg'." "Chicago Daily News" z 12 kwietnia 1936 Francis Harry Compton Crick biochemik i genetyk: 1962 nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny "Tym, co jest tak bardzo frustrujące dla naszego obecnego celu jest fakt, iż wydaje się być niemal niemożliwym podać jakąkolwiek wartość liczbową prawdopodobieństwa tego, co wygląda na raczej mało realny łańcuch zdarzeń... Człowiek uczciwy, uzbrojony w całą wiedzę, która jest nam obecnie dostępna mógłby jedynie stwierdzić, iż w pewnym sensie pochodzenie życia wydaje się w tej chwili być niemalże cudem, tak wiele jest warunków, które musiałyby zostać spełnione, aby ono zaistniało." "Zdecydowana większość sekwencji aminokwasów w ogóle nigdy nie mogła powstać na drodze syntezy, w jakimkolwiek czasie.""Za każdym razem, gdy piszę referat na temat pochodzenia życia postanawiam sobie, iż nigdy nie napiszę następnego, gdyż jest tam zbyt wiele spekulacji ścigającej zbyt mało faktów." Francis Crick, "Life Itself: Its Origin and Nature" (New York: Simon & Schuster, 1981), str. 88, 52, 153 Albert Einstein "Jesteśmy w sytuacji małego dziecka wchodzącego do olbrzymiej biblioteki wypełnionej książkami w wielu językach. Dziecko wie, iż ktoś musiał napisać te książki. Ale nie wie jak. Nie rozumie ono języków, w których książki te zostały napisane. Dziecko niewyraźnie dostrzega tajemniczy porządek w układzie ksiąg, ale nie wie co to jest. Taki, wydaje mi się, jest stosunek nawet najbardziej inteligentnej istoty ludzkiej do Boga." Max Jammer "Einstein and Religion", Princeton University Press (1999), str. 48 Dennis Gabor fizyk: 1971 nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki "Po prostu nie potrafię uwierzyć, że wszystko rozwinęło się poprzez przypadkowe mutacje..." Edward F. Blick "Special Creation vs. Evolution" (Hearthstone Publishing, Ltd., 1995, ISBN: 1879366657) Scott M. Huse "The Collapse of Evolution" (Baker Book House: Grand Rapids ,1987) Robert Andrews Millikan fizyk: 1923 nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki "Żałosną rzeczą jest to, iż mamy naukowców, którzy usiłują udowodnić ewolucję, której żaden naukowiec nigdy nie będzie w stanie udowodnić." "Nashville Banner" z 7 sierpnia 1925 Jacques Lucien Monod biochemik: 1965 nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny "Rozwój systemu metabolicznego, który, w miarę jak pierwotna zupa stawała się coraz rzadsza, musiał 'nauczyć się' dysponowania chemicznym potencjałem i syntezy części składowych komórki, stwarza Herkulesowe problemy. Tak też jest w przypadku pojawienia się selektywności przepuszczalnej membrany, bez której nie może być mowy o jakiejkolwiek prawdziwej komórce. Jednakże głównym problemem jest pochodzenie kodu genetycznego oraz jego mechanizmu translacyjnego. W rzeczy samej, zamiast nazywać to problemem powinniśmy raczej określić to mianem zagadki. Kod jest bezużyteczny, jeżeli nie zostanie odkodowany. Mechanizm translacyjny współczesnej komórki złożony jest z co najmniej pięćdziesięciu makromolekularnych składników, które same są zakodowane w DNA: kod nie może zostać poddany translacji inaczej niż przez produkty translacji. Jest to współczesne wyrażenie dawnego omne vivum ex ovo co żyje, (powstaje) z jaja. Kiedy i jak to koło zostało zamknięte? Jest to niewiarygodnie trudne do wyobrażenia." Jacques Monod, "Chance and Necessity: An Essay on the Natural Philosophy of Modern Biology" (1971) wydanie angielskie Penguin Books: London, 1997, reprint, str. 142-143 polski tytuł "Przypadek i konieczność. Esej o filozofii biologii współczesnej" lya Prigogine chemik: 1977 nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie chemii "Prawdopodobieństwo tego, iż przy zwykłych temperaturach makroskopiczna ilość molekuł zostaje zgromadzona dając początek wysoce zorganizowanym strukturom oraz skoordynowanym funkcjom charakteryzującym żywe organizmy jest absurdalnie małe. Idea spontanicznego pochodzenia życia w swej obecnej formie jest więc wysoce nieprawdopodobna, nawet na skalę miliardów lat, podczas których nastąpiła prebiotyczna ewolucja." Physics Today, Vol.25, str. 28 Albert Szent-Györgyi von Nagyrapolt biochemik: 1937 nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny "Większość reakcji biologicznych to reakcje łańcuchowe. Aby móc wzajemnie oddziaływać na siebie w łańcuchu, te dokładnie zbudowane molekuły muszą być do siebie idealnie dopasowane, tak jak koła zębate w szwajcarskim zegarku. Skoro jednak tak to wygląda, więc jak taki system może się w ogóle rozwinąć? Bo jeżeli którekolwiek z poszczególnych kół zębatych w tym łańcuchu zostanie zmienione, wtedy cały system musi po prostu stać się niezdatnym do działania. Twierdzenie, iż można go ulepszyć poprzez przypadkową mutację jednego ogniwa... jest jak twierdzenie, że mógłbyś ulepszyć szwajcarski zegarek rzucając nim o ziemię i zginając w ten sposób jedno z jego kół lub osi. Aby uzyskać lepszy zegarek, wszystkie koła muszą zostać zmienione jednocześnie, żeby znowu dobrze do siebie pasowały... Wszystko to musiało być rozwinięte jednocześnie, co, jako przypadkowa mutacja, ma prawdopodobieństwo zero." Albert Szent-Györgyi "Drive in Living Matter to Perfect Itself", Synthesis I, Vol. 1, No. 1 (1977), str. 18-19﻿